Ultraman Max
is the nineteenth installment of the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions and CBC, it was broadcast from July 2, 2005 to April 1, 2006 on TBS and CBC, with a total of 39 episodes (40 if counting the final special episode). The series is a follow-up of Ultraman Nexus. The series was followed by Ultraman Mebius. The show tried to return to the true formula of new monsters every week and being a fast paced show like previous series with the exception of Ultraman Nexus. The show is full of homages to past series by having three of the original cast members from the first Ultraman series (and one original cast member from Ultraseven) being featured in an episode, updated versions of classic monsters like Red King, Eleking and Pigmon among others. One unusual episode (29) revolves around the filming of the 1964 program Ultra Q which was the predecessor to the first Ultraman show in 1966. Two actors from that show appear as themselves. On October 10, 2014, Crunchyroll announced that the series would be broadcast on their streaming service starting on October 17, 2014 in the US, Canada, Latin America, UK, Australia, and New Zealand. The series catchphrase is . Plot Although certain monsters from the previous Ultra series appear here in this series, the characters do not actually recognize them. This series does not have any direct continuity to any of the other Ultra series (except episode 24: "The Untargeted Town" which seems to be a sequel to the Ultraseven series episode 8: "The Targeted Town"). Just like his predecessors, Ultraman Max is from Nebula M78 and is supported by DASH (Defense Action Squad Heroes), a branch of the UDF (United Defense Federation). His human host's name is Kaito Touma. Ultraman Max is based on Ultraseven and has two main weapons at his disposal, the Maxium Cannon fired from his left hand and the Maxium Sword which is a hand held boomerang cutter. Another Ultraman known as Ultraman Xenon, or Janos, appears for the first time in episode 13, and again briefly in episode 39. While Ultraman Xenon is summoning a new weapon from the sky to use against Zetton, he is attacked by Zetton and the weapon attaches itself to Max's right wrist. Ultraman Max then uses the new weapon known as the Max Galaxy to destroy Zetton. Team DASH is stationed in a harbor and their base is called the Base Titan. They have a main airplane called the Dash Mother which releases two other small planes known as Dash Bird 1 and 2. A third plane called the Dash Bird 3 appears in episode 23. Team DASH also has an android operator, who learns a bit about human behavior in some episodes. Her name is Elly and she has a small ball shaped robot called Koko which makes a high pitched sound to respond to queries. This series was also unique as it was the first time a gaijin (foreigner) was an official member of the Ultraman team. The character's name is Sean White (played by actor Sean Nichols who is famous in Japan for being on the popular children's program Eigo de Asobo-Let's Have Fun with English). Characters Ultras Allies UDF *DASH **Shigeru Hijikata **Kenjiro Koba **Mizuki Koishikawa **Sean White **Elly *Kenzo Tomioka *Yukari Yoshinaga *Professor Date Other Allies *Natsumi Oda Monsters & Aliens * Grangon (1, 30) * Lagoras (1) ** Lagoras Evo (30) * Eleking (2, 27) * Regila (3) * Alien Sran (4) * Pigmon (5, 6, 36) * Salamadon (5) * Red King (5, 6, 36) * Paragura (5, 6) * Kesam (7, 32) * Bugdalas (8) * Natsunomeryu (9) * Metashisas (10) * Antlar (11) * Halen (12) * Zetton (13) * Alien Zetton (13, 14) * King Joe (14) * IF (15) * Mike, Kuro, and Tama (16) * Eraga (17) * Alien Shama (18, 36) * Alien Tala (19) * Gilfas (19) * Cloudos (20) * Gomora (21) * Madeus (22) * Flygler (23) * Alien Metron (24) * Neril Alien Kiif (25) * Alien Godley (25) * Yunijin (26) * Alien Pitt (27) * Ruganoga (28) * Lilika (28) * Geronga (29) * Moetaranga (31) * Keros (32) * Tiny Baltan (33, 34) * Dark Baltan (33, 34) * Adam and Eve (35) * Hop Hop (35) * Alien Saturn (37) * Kepulse (37) * Automaton (38, 39) * Delos (39) * Satellite Berserk (38, 39) Arsenal *Max Spark *DASH Pad *DASH Riser *DASH Dillinger *DASH Mother *DASH Bird No. 1 *DASH Bird No. 2 *DASH Bird No. 3 *DASH Alpha *DASH Duca *DASH Bird β *UDF Fighter *UDF Submarine *Cosmo Diva *AG Mather *UDF Spacecraft Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Specials # # # Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Natsumi Oda (Child): * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Suit actors * : , , * : * , : , , , , , , , , , , Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Neko Oikawa **Composition & Arrangement: Yasuharu Takanashi **Artist: TEAM DASH with Project DMM ;Insert theme *"NO LIMITED" **Lyrics, Composition & Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon **Artist: Project DMM * **Lyrics, Composition & Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon **Artist: Project DMM ;Planning song *"TO THE MAX" **Artist: Project DMM Notes * Max's opening credits, the hero and some kaiju silhouetted on moving multicolored lights, are a tribute to ''Ultraman 80, which used a similar opening. *Multiple Showa actors, including Ryu Manatsu and Kohji Moritsugu make cameos in episodes. *In one episode the scene where Kaito and an alien were having a conversation about the alien's past with ancient Earth shows a village. This is the same village from Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant, the footage had just been updated and a few new scenes were added. References External links *'' '' at Wikipedia *Official site *[http://www.imdb.com/title/0493197 Ultraman Max] at *Crunchyroll page